


Spread Your Love Like A Fever

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Sam blows Dean, just a short little smut piece. No plot, like at all.(Based in later seasons)





	Spread Your Love Like A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Spread Your Love- Black Rebel Motorcycle Club 
> 
> Hope you like it! These stories have been in my phone for months. Also, barely edited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

"Look, Sammy, I love when you suck my cock, but I haven't showered in like a day or so, man." Dean said, chuckling lightly.

"Okay, but like- I mean- If you wanna- I can...you know?" Sam stuttered, a blush high on his cheekbones. Dean walked closer to Sam, crowding him against the wall. It made Sam feel small even though he was taller than Dean.

"Oh yeah, Sammy, wanna clean my dirty cock like a good little brother?" Dean asked, a smirk curling his lips.

"Y-yeah." Sam said shakily.

"Get on your knees then, baby." Dean groaned, planting a quick kiss to Sam's lips before Sam descended down slowly to the floor.

Dean got himself out and gently nudged Sam's lips with the head of his dick. All Sam could smell was Dean's musk and he was practically salivating. Sam wrapped his hands around to grab two handfuls of Dean's ass, bringing him closer he licked the head of Dean's cock and mouthed under the head.

"Always so thick, De." Sam said lightly, planting opened mouth kisses on Dean's cock. Sam loved Dean's cock, Sam may have been longer, but Dean was so fucking thick, always made it sloppy giving him a blowjob.

"It's still so good, big brother." Sam said, running his tounge along the slit, collecting pre-cum and something simply Dean.

"Yeah, Sammy, make big brother clean." Dean moaned.

"Will you fuck my mouth?" Sam said, looking up at Dean. Dean growled possessively, grabbing the back of Sam's head and pushing him onto his thick cock, thrusting into his wet mouth again and again.

"Gonna make you so full, gonna fuck your ass just like this. You're so good little brother, so good. Take care of big brother so good, baby." Dean was gasping, fucking into Sam's mouth harder and harder. 

Dean was right on the edge, so close he could taste it. He suddenly felt Sam's throat constricting around his dick, he looked down and saw that Sam looked like he was almost whimpering, his eyes closed tightly and tears leaking out. Dean looked down farther to see the growing wet patch on Sam's jeans, and came to the conclusion that Sam had come, had come while sucking his dirty cock.

Fuck, that was all Dean needed and he came with a cry, leaning foward onto the wall in front of him, bracing himself. Sam swallowed all of it, always going the extra mile to make Dean proud, it wasn't much of a chore. Sam was kind of a cum slut, well, a 'Dean's cum slut'

Dean fell onto his knees and dragged Sam into a hungry kiss, demanding everything Sam had. Dean placed his hand on the front of Sam's jeans, right over his spent cock, pressing down. Sam choked on a cry, burying his face in the side of Dean's neck.

"I love when you come so prettily for me, baby, later you're gonna get a reward, Sammy." Dean whispered in Sam's ear, pressing a kiss to the side of Sam's head.

"Alright, you may have cleaned my cock, but the rest of me is still dirty, wanna grab a shower?" Dean asked. 

"Always." Sam answered, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
